


Just a Game

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is looking for the one. Sebastian is looking to win. (prompt #24: blind date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

The lights beaming down onto the stage were a lot brighter than Sebastian had expected, and he could practically feel the make up he’d been forced into melting on his cheeks. As if he needed it in the first place. He had a  _flawless_  complexion, thank you very much, CBS.

 

His friends - hell, even his regular barista at the place on 53rd street - had thought he was crazy for signing up for this. They protested that he could pick up boys anytime, anywhere; that the show was meant for the psychotic, neurotically single people of the world, who literally had nowhere else to turn. Sebastian didn’t believe that for a second: there were guys on that show that he would happily fuck sober. 

 

It was a challenge, Sebastian explained untiringly, to prove that he was literally the best at what he did. He didn’t need his looks, or his impeccable body. All he needed was his voice, and a few charming words, and he would walking off with whatever fine piece of ass had been picked out by the producers for this week’s show. 

 

The set was a lot tackier than it looked on screen, too; all large pastel coloured dividers, littering the stage. And crucially, across the centre of the stage, running up to down, separating them from him. Whoever  _him_  was. 

 

The host, a bubbly little thing called Sugar who was known as the sweetheart of the entertainment industry (pun intended) was going through her usual set up talk, allowing Sebastian a further moment to assess his competition. The audience were eating right out of the palm of her hand, laughing along at her lame little jokes, and cooing over tales of past success stories from the show. 

 

_Blind Date._  What a concept. Three contestants and one man or woman who has just a few questions to choose whom they want to take out on a date. It would be a cruel fate for those who relied on what was on their face rather than what was between their ears. Fortunately, Sebastian was not one of those people. 

 

The dark haired girl could be Sebastian’s problem. As the only girl out of the three, she already had an advantage if the mystery man across the divider felt his scales tipping one way over the other in terms of his sexuality. He’d overheard her talking to one of the runners earlier, a voice like butter and a laugh that almost brought a smile even to his lips. 

 

The other man, however, was not something Sebastian needed to worry about. Attractive in a bulky sort of way, maybe, but that was no advantage here, and he seemed too dazzled by the bright lights to even be paying much attention to what was going on around him. 

 

Sebastian cleared his throat as Sugar stepped up towards the three of them, ready for the introductions. This was their first chance to woo the audience - but not the mystery man, who would still be isolated in his dressing room. But Sebastian had seen what audience favor could do in this show, and hell, if he wasn’t going to make the most of it.

 

“I’m Sam Evans,” the first man was saying into the mic, sporadically chewing on his lower lip a little bit, like a nervous twitch. “I’m from Kentucky. And I do great impressions.”  
Sugar’s job was to coax them, to bring out something amusing or embarrassing to try and fuel the comedy later on in the show. With Sam, she barely even had to try: one polite request for a demonstration and the man was off.

 

Sebastian’s upper lip curled, and he narrowly resisted rolling his eyes, just in case the cameras were on him. Ridiculous. He didn’t believe all that bullshit about love being the one who makes you laugh. But Sugar was certainly getting what she wanted, and the audience was loving it, and  _that_  could be an issue.

 

The girl, Rachel, went next, and apparently she’d figured out the logistics of the situation they were in, also, for she was leaning in on the femininity play, giggling and batting her eyelashes for all she was worth. It was cute, but Sebastian was doubting her as a competitor more and more by the minute. 

 

Sugar’s heels clacked on the floor as she approached him, the camera following after her as she leaned into him. “And last, but by no means least, our handsome New Yorker on the end. Tell us about yourself.”

 

Sebastian chuckled lowly, cracking a wide grin. “Well, Sugar. My name’s Sebastian, and I’m an associate lawyer.” He stretched out his shoulders a little, feigning stiffness, but knowing that it would make his arms strain against the material of his shirt. A smattering of reactions came from the audience: little sighs, gasps, a wolf whistle or two. Sebastian nearly purred in contentment. 

 

_Let the games begin._

 

*

 

“So, Blaine, tell us what you’re here for.”  
For someone who was the same height as him, Sugar was awfully intimidating as she leaned into his side, reaching up to playfully tug on a stray curl. 

 

“Well,” Blaine smiled brightly, his cheeks warm under the heated spotlight. “I’m looking for the one, Sugar.”  
The audience cooed gleefully, and the sound brought more colour to his cheeks, and sent an involuntary chuckle falling from his lips. 

 

It was the truth, really. Blaine had no game to play here - after all, no matter what he would be going on some extravagantly organised date, hopefully with someone who would make his heart skip a beat or two. His friends had only signed him up for a joke, but something in him had said to follow it through. Which brought him here.

 

“I believe in love,” Blaine continued, giving a half shrug. “I believe in fate, and romance, and destiny. And something brought me here tonight.”  
Sugar laughed, leaning her head back and miming an aside to the audience, although it was purposefully loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yeah, the producers who thought you were so cute they nearly wanted you for themselves.”

 

Blaine chided her playfully, knowing how all of this had to work, before continuing with a wistful sigh and a gaze directed right out into the audience. “I am meant to be here tonight. And I know I will make the right choice.”

 

Sugar clapped her hands together, whirling around from Blaine to beam up at the cameras. “After the break, join us as Blaine begins his search for his true love!”

 

*

 

The buzzer rang, and Sebastian finally stopped holding back his urge to gag, rubbing a hand over his face.   
“Doesn’t he sound like such a sweetheart?” Rachel whispered at his side, her wide eyes bright and shining.  
Sebastian sneered, giving a sarcastic nod before turning away from her. He sounded awful; the last thing Sebastian wanted to do was to get stuck on even a dinner date with this guy, let alone a weekend break. 

 

But Sebastian was not one to back down from a challenge, and Sugar had mentioned that he was cute, and that was good enough for him. The countdown started for going back on air, and Sebastian plastered a smile across his lips. He had this in the bag. 

 

*

 

Blaine really hadn’t thought this would be quite as difficult as it was turning out to be. He felt like he’d been temporarily blinded, suddenly reliant only on what he could hear to make a decision that could potentially affect the rest of his life. 

 

Number one seemed sweet, if a little slow on the uptake, and had promised him all manner of romantic gestures in response to one of the questions. Number two, the only girl in the group from what he could tell, and no doubt someone he could get along quite well with, given what she’d mentioned about her love for the theatre. 

 

And then there was number three. Number three, the almost elusive man of the group, who seemed to answer questions with the most grace, ease and downright charm, but without revealing much about himself at all.

 

If Blaine was being honest, it was his voice that was getting to him most of all, the silky smooth tone making goosebumps flare up over his skin. He toyed with the card in his hands, his one final question remaining on it. 

 

“A simple one to finish with,” he called out, casting a quick look to Sugar who gave him an encouraging smile. “Where would you take me on vacation? Let’s start with number two this time.”

 

“Well, Blaine,” she replied, her voice floating over the divider. “I would take you to London, of course, and we could go and see all the shows on the West End!”  
He smiled, thanking her before the question was passed over to number one. A predictable answer, but a thoughtful one at that.

 

“I’d..take you to Australia, because then we could lay in the sun and I look great with a tan.”  
A chuckle ran through the room, starting with Sugar and ending with Blaine, who scrunched up his nose a little in thought.   
“He means well,” Sugar whispered conspiratorially to him, while the audience settled down once more.

 

“That’s an easy one,” the third contestant began, and Blaine could practically hear the smile in his voice. “I would take you to the apartment I own in Paris. It’s on the top floor, with a skylight above the bed. And, sweetheart, I’d be making you see stars in more ways than one.”

 

Blaine didn’t know whether to laugh or bury his face in his hands. Sugar was bringing the question section to a close, giving him a moment to process, and as much as he shouldn’t have let it, he couldn’t deny that the last response had left a hot flare through his stomach.

 

He had always wanted to go to Paris.

 

*

 

“I choose number three.”

 

Sebastian let out a triumphant yell, restraining himself from jumping up from his seat. Somewhere in Manhattan, his friends would be watching this, and several of them would be losing a hell of a lot of money. Serves them right.

 

He waited impatiently as Sam and Rachel went up, Blaine getting the chance to see the two he turned down before he would face his blind date. And then, it was Sebastian’s turn, straightening out his shirt as he walked over to the divider. 

 

The wall drew back, and he felt like the air had been knocked out of his chest. He wasn’t just cute, he was mesmerising. Dark curls that contrasted with his olive skin, big eyes that seemed to have an innocence to them that he couldn’t shake, and a tight, compact body that Sebastian was aching to have his hands on. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he purred, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, a hand squeezing his waist. God, he smelt good too, a tangy orange spice that didn’t make him feel particularly inclined to let go. 

 

“Blaine, meet Sebastian,” Sugar cried happily, watching the two of them with one eyebrow raised towards Blaine’s pink cheeks. “And now, to choose your date,” she continued, pulling out a selection of cards, that she held out, face down to Blaine.

 

He drew one out slowly, turning it over before letting out a breath. “Three day trip to Hawaii,” he laughed, and Sebastian responded in turn by swooping Blaine up into his arms and spinning him around a little.

 

It was still a game at this point, to Sebastian. It would still be a game up until the moment that he got this orange scented, tight assed, pink lipped boy underneath him and begging him for it. 

 

And it was a game he was going to win.

 

*

 

On day two of their trip, the camera crew arrived, to find Blaine on the beach, and Sebastian by the bar.   
“So, it’s not going so well then, huh?” Quinn asked sympathetically as she folded her legs underneath her on the sand, eyeing up Blaine’s stoic expression.  
Blaine rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sebastian is... He’s gorgeous, yes. And charming. He’s also an asshole.”

 

Quinn gritted her teeth and nodded, glancing up towards the bar where the other half of her team was sitting working on Sebastian, who seemed rather impassive, at least from where she was sitting. It was hardly the first time something like this had happened; in fact, most of the dates fell to shit fairly quickly. But that wasn’t why they were there. Their job was to make it look like these two were having the time of their lives, and were about two stops short of wedding bells. 

 

“I know it’s frustrating, Blaine, but I need you to do something for me.”  
Blaine finally turned his gaze on her from where he’d been staring pensively out across the water. “Pretend like he’s the one I was looking for?” he asked flatly, his eyes flickering sadly. “I figured.”

 

*

 

“You know, you’re no peach, either,” Sebastian muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his arm stiff where it was draped over Blaine’s shoulders as they worked on some test shots.   
Blaine huffed, his nails digging into the material of Sebastian’s shorts where he had his hand draped over his thigh. “Oh? That’s interesting since you’ve been trying to get me into your bed every other hour, anyway.”

 

“You need to loosen up, babe,” Sebastian sneered. He noted that having Blaine’s hand of his thigh was as close to any action that he was going to get from him, and that perhaps he should make the most of it. Although he was pretty sure there were going to be finger marks left there in the morning if Blaine pinched any harder.

 

“So, Blaine,” Quinn called from the side of the camera, shooting him an encouraging smile. “Tell us how it’s all going.”  
Blaine laughed easily, snuggling into Sebastian’s side and gazing up at him adoringly. “It’s all going so well,” he preened. “I think we really have that connection I was looking for.”

 

“And Sebastian?” Quinn prompted, waving her hands to indicate that they needed more.   
Sebastian hummed, tracing circles over Blaine’s shoulder. “I’d have to agree with Blaine. We have a very strong connection, on both an emotional and a physical level.”

 

As if to emphasise the point, and maybe slightly so he could knock the shocked-about-to-turn-furious expression off Blaine’s face before the cameras could catch it, he leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to the shorter man’s. He felt Blaine let out a small huff of indignation, but he didn’t pull back, defiantly parting his lips to draw his tongue in. 

 

“Okay! That’s great, that’s all we need,” Quinn called out loudly, snapping the viewer shut, the sound enough for the two to break apart sharply.  
Blaine was up like a shot, mumbling his excuses before running towards the hotel, kicking up sand in his wake.

 

Sebastian licked his lips slowly, watching in curious interest as Blaine fled from the scene. Because for a kiss that had largely supposed to been acting, it had felt sort of incredible, a tingly sensation lingering on his lips even after Blaine had long since disappeared from view.

 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Sebastian murmured, standing and moving to follow Blaine.

 

*

 

Blaine paced back and forth across the balcony of their room, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. That should not have felt good, that should have been torturous. Sebastian had been getting under his skin the entire trip, and not in a pleasant way. 

 

But he couldn’t shake it, the memory of the pressure of Sebastian’s lips on his own, the slight tang of sea salt on his lips from his morning swim, and the sweeter juices further inside his mouth from whatever he’d been drinking. 

 

_Drinking._  His mouth wrapped around that straw as he watched Blaine down on the beach with narrowed eyes.  _Morning swim._  His body, lean and damp, droplets of water skating over his abs when he’d walked back into the room, and Blaine had just been about to head to the beach.

 

He whirled around at the sound of footsteps, coming face to face with the man himself. “What the hell was that?” he yelled, gesturing towards the patio area below where they’d previously been. “You can’t just.. Just...” He trailed off, his mouth going dry as Sebastian stepped in closer to him.

 

“Can’t just what, Blaine?” he breathed, pressing forward insistently until Blaine felt the small of his back hit the railing. His arms came up on either side, caging Blaine in, sending a shudder down his spine.

 

“I hate you,” Blaine whispered, before grabbing him by the collar roughly and crashing their lips together, whimpering as Sebastian’s hands fell to the curve of his ass as if on instinct. 

 

Blaine blamed it on the heat. It made him crazy, made him do stupid things like fall into bed with Sebastian Smythe, keening and panting back against his fingers as he worked him open, the breeze dancing over their skin from the open balcony. 

 

It was crazy, crazy,  _crazy_ , right up until the moment when they collapsed down onto the bed together, a pile of messy, sweaty limbs, sated and breathless. Because then, as Blaine tilted his head up to look at Sebastian and was met with a smile that was so genuine and warm it made his heart skip a beat or two, it just didn’t feel so crazy anymore.


End file.
